Raising Spot
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: :Boxer: "I had a gut feelin' dat somet'in' bad was gonna happen. I neva thought it'd be dis way. Neva saw dis comin', if I had maybe things would've been different. Maybe if I had raised Spot betta dan I did. Who knows, right? Well anyways, dis is just a story about Spot an' how I ended raisin' him." Rated T for character death and newsies' violence. No pairings. (On hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnin's of Trouble

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Newsies! If I did, I wouldn't be on writing fanfics on it. X3 All I own are my OCs (Boxer, Rods, Bridget, etc.) and this story.

* * *

_**Introduction: **_Chapter One-The Beginnin's of Trouble_ (Boxer's POV)_

It was a calm evening as me and Rods strolled through Brooklyn. The city was startin' ta quiet down as the long day was finally comin' ta an end. Me and Rods were just takin' a walk tryin' ta decide between Medda's an' Sheepsheadbay. Just a typical night for the two of us.

"We should stay in Brooklyn tanight," I suggested. "I t'ink it'd be betta for us ta stay here."

Rods pursed his lips slightly. "What makes ya t'ink dat?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. It's just dat I've been hearin' dat the guys just don't really like ya always hangin' out in Manhattan dese days. I know why, but the guys won't understand. Ya need ta be more careful bein' a leada an' all."

"Everyt'in' will be alright, Boxer. Don't worry 'bout it. I handle our little borough fine."

I shrugged again. "I trust ya, but still don't ya t'ink dis might get ya family in Manhattan inta some trouble?"

"Bridget? Naw, I don't t'ink so. The guys neva mess with goil newsies. She an' me bruder will be fine."

I nodded slightly and sighed softly undabreath. I just hope my fears don't come true.

Rods punched me playfully. "Ya worry too much. Nothin' bad'll happen."

"You can't guarantee dat, Rods. Things ain't always gonna stay the same 'ere in Brooklyn. I just have a bad feelin' dat the boys'll soak ya ova ya goin' ta Manhattan so much."

Rods laughed. "Oh come on. The guys would neva just soak me ova somethin' like dat."

I sighed again. Rods can be such a bonehead sometimes. How he became a leada in Brooklyn is beyon' me when he gets inta dis boneheadedness. But den again he's right, I do worry too much. Shoulda learned from dat time when I worried dat my goil, Maria, was startin' ta get interested in another newsie. It was just my imagination and worryin' getting' the best of me. But still, if I get dat gut feelin', I can't help but let dat worry loose.

* * *

Dere he goes again... Off ta Manhattan ta see his sista an' little bruder. I don't blame 'im, but I reall t'ink he's takin' too many chances. It might be betta if he had his siblin's move back ta Brooklyn. I know it's dangerous for a goil newsie but still... I worry about Rods. I really have dis bad gut feelin'. I told 'im 'bout it last night, but as his usual boneheaded self, he just laughed it off.

"Heya, Box."

I frowned slightly and turned to one of the younger Brooklyn newsies. "How many times do I haf to tell ya dis? It's _Boxer _not Box."

The kid rolled his eyes. "Whateva, _Box_. Anyways, Punch told me ta send his love ta ya."

I rolled my eyes. Love? Yeah right. What does he got up his sleeve dis time? "What's he want, Dispatch?"

"Oh, nuthin' really. Just somethin' about meetin' 'im at docks tanight."

I knit my brows together slightly. "Tell 'im I'll be dere, but he betta not be pullin' anythin' on me."

Dispatch just gave me a crooked grin. The kid gives me the creeps. He's only like six years old, but I get dis creepy feelin' wheneva I'm near the kid. It must be he just takes too much afta Punch. No wonda since dey are siblin's. I shuddered, I'd hate for Dispatch ta become just like Punch. Maybe he'll grow outta of it. Let's just hope so.

Now, off ta the docks. Won't be a long walk since I just saw Rods off ta the bridge. I might be a bit early ta meet Punch but dat's just fine. Gives me some time to make sure he ain't plannin' ta trick me or somethin'. I neva know what ta expect from the guy. Sometimes he's as sweet as sugar, but den he can be just plain rotten. He and I grew up togetha for a bit but afta I ran inta Rods, I stopped hangin' out wit' Punch as much. Maybe dat's what made 'im dis way, but den maybe dat's just the way he always was an' I just didn't see it 'til now.

"You're ratha early."

I spun around quickly. "Punch."

He smirked at me. "Hullo, Boxer. How's it rollin', hmmm?"

My eyebrow twitched slightly. "Everythin' is goin' fine. What do ya want?"

"A bit blunt, ain't ya?"

I grunted. "Just tell me what ya want from me so I can get dis ova wit'. I don't got the whole night just ta sit an' chat wit' ya."

Punch walked past me. "You use ta have time."

"Things are different now."

Punch glanced at me through the corner of his eye. "An' they are gonna be different again."

I narrowed my eyes at 'im. "What do ya mean?"

He gave me the same crooked grin Dispatch had just given me not too long ago. "You'll see, Boxer. You'll know exactly what I mean."

I grabbed his shoulda roughly and pulled him ta face me. "What are ya plannin'?" I hissed.

He seemed a bit startled at my sudden reaction but put on dat grin as he replied, "As I told ya, you'll see."

I let go of 'im and shoved 'im aside. My blood was startin' to boil wit' anger. I need ta calm myself down before I do somethin' rash.

Punch got up and tipped his cap at me. "Well, I best be goin'." He gave me a wink. "Keep a lookout now."

I glared at 'im as he sauntered off. It took everythin' in me not ta run afta 'im an' give 'im a good soakin'. My blood's still a bit hot... maybe a visit wit' Maria will calm me down.

* * *

"You look awful."

I gave Maria annoyed look. I know I looked awful. I was mad. When I'm mad, I look awful. No need ta state the obvious.

She pursed her lips slightly. "Rough day?"

"Somethin' like dat."

"Punch?"

"Yeah..." Man, it neva ceases ta amaze me how she can read my mind at times.

"He just misses you. That's probably all it is."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Stop worrying. It won't help you any."

"I know... I know. It's just..." I shook my head. "I dunno... I just don't how ta feel about dis. Between 'im and Rods dese days, I don't know what ta do wit' myself."

She massaged my shouldas gently. "You'll be fine. Just do what you know is right."

"How will I know what's right?"

She smiled. "You'll know."

I sighed through my nose. What is dat suppose ta mean? I'll know? Give me betta advice dan dat, Maria.

"Marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriaaaaaaa aaaa!"

She twirled around to face the door. "Thomas is calling. Mama probably wants me."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Until tomorrow I guess."

She blushed slightly and nodded. "Tomorrow."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as I watched her go back inta her house. Maybe I was bein' a bit too forward wit' her tanight. Eh heh.

* * *

I woke up ta yellin' and screamin'. I growled undabreat' as I managed ta crawl outta my bunk. I'd straighten dose boys in a minute but foist... I gotta straighten up myself. I t'ink I twisted somethin' in my sleep. Ugh, I hope Rods slept betta dan-. Eh? He's not in his bunk. He musta woke up early an' is already gone. I snorted. He probably had a feelin' today was gonna be a rough mornin' an' decided ta let me straighten out the boys. When I see you, Rods, you're gonna wish you had stayed.

"Break it up, break it up, boys!" I ordered as I groggily made my way through da bunk room and towards the wash room.

The boys calmed down a little but I felt some restlessness in the air. Somethin' was up, but I don't really care right now. I just want ta wash up and get out of dis crowded lodge.

"Hey, Boxer." Darts slid beside me as I began to wash my face.

"What?" I snapped.

"Eeeesh. I just wanted ta ask ya somethin'."

"Hurry it up den."

Darts frowned at me slightly. I usually don't act so snappy in the mornin' but whateva I twisted last night was killin' me.

"Just wonderin' if you was joinin' the thing today."

"What thing?" I asked as I quickly dried my face and hands.

Darts cocked his head. "I thought you knew. Dispatch said Punch told ya about it."

I frowned. "Dispatch said dat, eh?"

Darts nodded.

"What is dis 'thing' happenin'?"

"It's a fight or somethin' like dat. A bunch of the guys are joinin'."

I narrowed my eyes. Punch betta not be doin' what I t'ink he is. "When is it startin'?"

"Um, right before the bell rings."

I shoved Darts out of my way as I stormed out of the lodge. I hope I can get dere before Punch starts anythin'. The oder guys noticed my rush and came scramblin' out behind me like a bunch of elephants. Dey betta stay outta of my way once I get ta Punch. He's the only one dat needs ta get hurt.

"Heeeey! Wait up, Boxer!" Darts yelled from behind.

I growed undabreat' and let Darts catch up ta me.

Darts panted beside me. "Punch has some oder guys goin' 'round a different way. He said somethin' about circlin' 'round our boys."

I frowned. "You know where?"

"I got an idea."

I pursed my lips. "You t'ink you and some boys can hold 'em back if the it comes down ta dat?"

Darts nodded eagerly. "You can count on me."

"Den go." I gotta hurry and get ta Punch.

I took a short cut through an alleyway hoping it would gain me some time. Dear God, I hope I can stop Punch!

* * *

I finally got ta the circulation. I seemed to have arrived right on time. Punch had just gotten in front of all the guys, but I don't see Rods anywhere. Surely he'd already be here by now.

"Heya, Boxer!" Punch called out as he spotted me.

I made my way toward him. My fists were clenched tightly, ready to let loose a good soakin' if it was needed. "What are ya up ta, Punch?"

He just smirked. "You'll see won't ya?"

"I'm tired of hearin' dat from ya!" I growled. "What in the world are ya plannin'?"

"A takeova. Brooklyn is gonna be mine."

I glared at Punch. "You can't just take Brooklyn from Rods."

"Can an' am." He put his hand on my shoulda. "Join me."

I shoved 'im off me. "You boneheaded? You t'ink I want ta join ya? Just for old times sake? I ain't power hungry and I ain't gonna betray my friend."

Punch frowned at me. "You sure about dis?"

"Have I eva said anythin' dat I'm not sure about?"

"Tch... I ain't gonna make ya do somethin' ya don't want ta, but I don't want ya ta get hurt so ya betta scram for now."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean by dat?"

"Just get outta 'ere."

"Where's Rods?" I don't know why I just asked 'im dat, but I have a feelin' he might know.

"Just cheese it!" he hissed and shoved me backwards.

I stumbled back onta my feet and charged at him. "_Where is he?!_"

The guys 'round were getting' excited as me and Punch started to come to blows. The boys from my lodge were startin' ta attackin' Punch's boys. Afta I get through wit' Punch, I'm gonna haf ta calm 'em down somehow.

_"Aiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

I could feel my blood freeze. _Dear God, no! _I prayed as I knocked Punch ova. A blood-curdling scream like dat could only mean one thin'. I just hope I'm not too late.

"Boxer!"

I turned ta see Darts tryin' ta make his way towards me through the fightin' mob of newsies.

"Boxer! It's bad! Real bad! Ya gotta...ya gotta straighten t'ings out."

I frowned. "What do ya mean? I got ta find out about dat scream. I ain't got time for delay!"

"You can forget about da scream! It's no good. You're already too late. You gotta fix t'ings before the bulls come out."

A chill ran down my spine. "What do ya mean I'm already too late?"

"He's dead, Boxer. Dey killed Rods."

* * *

I trudged through another dark alleyway. The eerie shadows seemed ta take on forms ta remind me of today's events. I neva thought somethin' dis awful would happen in Brooklyn. It just ain't somethin' that should happen in dis burrough. Gives Brooklyn a woise name dan it already gots. Well, I got a huge mess ta clean up thanks ta Punch. What was he and his boys thinkin'? Startin' fights is normal, but killin'? Dat's unforgivable. 'Specially... 'specially since dey killed me best friend Rods. Dat just ain't right. When I get my hands whoeva killed 'im, dey are gonna regret it real bad.

_"Please... Help."_

I jumped. "Who's dere?" I thought dis alleyway was clear.

_"Help."_

I cautiously made my way towards da weak cry. It betta not be on of Punch's boys tryin' ta jump me. "Who's dere?" I asked again but a bit more sharply.

_"It's... Bridget. Boxer... please... help."_

"Bridget?!" I hurried and pushed away some crates dat blocked my way. "Why are ya here?! Shouldn't ya be in Manha-" I froze as my eyes fell on Bridget.

She smiled weakly up at me. Her hair was in an awful mess. She had bruises everywhere it semed and her dress was stained wit'... wit' blood.

"Oh please no..." I sunk to my knees beside Bridget.

"Boxer..."

I couldn't reply ta her. My throat was all choked up. I thought I was gonna get sick. All dat blood on a goil... I clenched my fists. Whoeva did dis ta her was gonna get it. You don't just go 'round attackin' goils and definitely not my pal's sister.

I finally managed ta regain my voice (an' a bit of my composure, hate ta admit dat I had ta do dat). "I'm takin' ya ta the lodge and getting' ya a doctor."

"I... won't make it, Boxer."

I ignored her and moved ta pick her up when she grabbed my arm. "Boxer... Take care of 'im."

Somethin' in her lap moved startlin' me. What did she have a cat or somethin' wit' her? She grimaced and shifted herself ta a betta sittin' position revealin' a little boy in her lap. It scared me. Last thin' I was expectin' ta see in Brooklyn was a little kid dat dat was only five years old sittin' in Bridget's lap. I hope the poor guy doesn't know what's goin' on right now...

"Boxer... this is Spot." She breathed heavily as her eyes slowly drooped shut.

"Bridget?" I licked my lips noivously and grasped her hand tightly. "Bridge?" I called her by her newsie nickname hopin' she'd answer.

But it was too late, she was dead, holdin' her bruder in her arms. It's a sight I'll neva forget. I picked up her bruder. (Thank goodness he's sleepin'. I'd hate for 'im ta see his sister like dis.) I held 'im awkwardly against my side as I shakily placed Bridget's hands as daintily as I could onta her lap. I'd come back and give her a proper burial once I got her li'le bruder safe at the lodge. No, dat might not be a good idea. I don't want 'im near dose guys until afta all dis blows ova. I don't want dis kid to haf ta live wit' these memories hangin' ova his head. I'm gonna figure out a way to raise 'im without all dese fights an' stuff. Dis kid is gonna change Brooklyn. I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2: An Irish an' a Italian Equal

Chapter Two- An Irish an' a Italian Equal Trouble _(Boxer's POV)_

I paced back and forth in the alleyway behin' Maria's house. She was the only one I could t'ink of dat could help me right now. I can't ask any of the guys because dey might accidentally give a slip ta Punch and Spot might be killed. Rods and Bridge are already gone. I can't lose Spot too! But... would Maria an' her family be okay wit' takin' care of Spot for me? I shook my head. Naw, I need ta take care of 'im myself. I'll just ask Maria for tips.

I climbed up ta Maria's window and rapped on it softly. (It took me awhile since I was carryin' Spot on me back.) "Heeey, Maria."

The window swung open. "Boxer! What are you doing here?"

I hopped inta her room. "I need your help."

Maria gave a surprised gasp when her eyes fell on Spot. "Who... is he?"

I set the sleepin' Spot down on her bed. "Well, ya see dis is my pal's bruder. I don't know if you hoid already but..." I forced a lump down my throat and continued, "Rods got killed taday."

Maria gasped again. "I'm... so sorry."

I shrugged. "Dey killed his sista too... She asked me ta take care of the kid."

Maria kneeled beside Spot. "The poor boy..."

I just stood dere awkwardly. I mean, what else was dere dat I could say?

"Does... does he know about what happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't t'ink so. He's been sleepin' since I foist got 'im."

She pursed her lips slightly as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Boxer... he might not just be sleeping."

I immediately jumped ta her side. "What do you mean?"

"I think he might be unconscious," she half-whispered as she revealed an ugly cut ova his left eyebrow.

I shifted uneasily. "Can ya get 'im a docta?"

She nodded quickly. "Watch him. Don't let him move to much if he wakes."

I watched her as she hurried out. I glanced back at Spot. Dear God, I hope he's okay! I don't usually pray alot (my mum would be upset) but right now is urgent. Spot just has ta be okay.

* * *

The doc said he'd be fine. The cut wasn't dat deep so Spot was all right. Spot was just sleepin' now so I wasn't suppose ta move or disturb 'im. It was kinda awkward just stayin' at Maria's house like dis. Her parents were okay wit' it so it wasn't dat bad thank goodness. But still... I'll have a lot of explainin' ta do when I get back ta the lodge. How am I eva gonna explain 'bout Spot? I can't exactly come out an' say he's Rods' li'le bruder.

"Who's dat?"

"WAH?!" I jumped up den relaxed once I realized it was just Maria's li'le bruder Thomas. I've seen 'im from time ta time helpin' Maria wit' chores an' sometimes I see 'im sellin' wit' some of my ol' pals in Manhattan. I ain't real good friends wit' Manhattan newsies but we get along well enough.

"Oh, Thomas, dis is Spot."

Thomas stared at Spot. "Is 'e gonna wake up soon?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

Thomas sat himself real close ta Spot. "He needs to wake up."

"Yeah..."

Spot stirred a little makin' Thomas straighten up some. "He wakin' up?"

I straightened up. "Maybe."

Spot moaned softly and opened his eyes revealin' his sharp silver blue eyes. "B-Bridget?"

"Who's dat?" Thomas asked.

Spot conked heads with Thomas as he sat up.

"Ow!" both of 'em yelped.

I glanced between the two not really sure what to do. Why couldn't Marie be here when I needed her?

Spot rubbed his head and studied Thomas curiously. I crossed my fingers and wished to myself that the two of 'em would get along all right.

"Who are you?" Spot finally asked, breaking the silence and the short little stare-down contest between the two of 'em.

"I'm Thomas. Boxer told me you'se Spot."

Spot nodded and looked at me with a confused look. "Boxer?"

"Y-Yeah?" I was surprised he actually seemed ta recognize me.

Spot furrowed his little brows. "Why are you here?"

I coughed hard. "I um er... I uh or what I uh mean ta say is Bridget er asked me ta take care of you for a bit." That wasn't a lie so I'd be safe for now.

"Bridget did?" Spot looked more confused.

I nodded quickly.

"Who's Bridget?" Thomas asked again impatiently.

I rubbed my head in frustration. Dese two are startin' to drive me up the wall wit' ll dese questions! "Bridget is Spot's sister," I snapped.

Spot and Thomas jumped a bit at my sharpness.

I sighed through my nose. This... was gonna take a lot of patience.

* * *

_(A few weeks later...)_

I growled undabreath as I scanned Thomas's room. The two boys were no where ta be seen. I should've seen dis comin'. I mean ever since Spot's been well enough to walk around, the two of 'em have been stickin' ta each oder like glue. Next time, I'm gonna be careful 'bout what I wish for. Dese two boys are gonna get it when I find 'em.

"SPOT! THOMAS!" I yelled. "Where are ya?!"

I huffed angrily and kicked Thomas's bed.

Maria peeked into the room. "You haven't found them either?"

"Obviously not!" I replied irritably.

"Calm down, Boxer." Maria put her hand on my shoulder. "They couldn't have wandered far."

"Dey betta not of."

"Thomas wouldn't be that foolish."

I snorted. "You forget 'bout Spot. He don't know betta since Bridget an' Rods practically let 'im wander with no limits. An' wit' dose two getting' so close. Let's just say dat li'le Irish an' your li'le Italian bruda equal trouble."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Meh... a rather short chapter but the next chapter will definitely be longer as we dive into the heart of this story. ;)

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

**NamiEmi:** Well done! You simply must continue now ;D**  
**

_Daw thanks! I'll do my best!_

**Koo Kid: **Nice job on making a very exciting first chapter, I look forward to reading more of it in the future. ;)_  
_

_Thanks! I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you. :)_


End file.
